Electronic devices may receive connector plugs for headphones into sockets. For example, when a connector plug of a headphone is inserted into a socket of an electronic device, audio signals may be transmitted from the socket to the headphone through electrical connections formed between the socket and plug.
An electronic device may receive plugs of various types of headphones into a socket, including stereo headphones with plugs having three connection regions (i.e., poles) and stereo headsets with plugs having four connection regions. The electronic device may automatically determine the type of a received headphone. However, when a user inserts the plug of the received headphone into the socket of the electronic device, the plug of the headphone may not be properly inserted, thereby resulting in an erroneous determination of the type of the headphone.